Let's Play a Game
by starr101
Summary: When Neal gets kidnapped the only thing that can save him is a scavenger hunt. Major Neal Whump!
1. Chapter 1

**So I uploaded this story yesterday but there were some major technical problems and it didn't show up and so I had to delete it… but here it is again!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own White collar… yet! :)**

Neal's head was spinning making the whole world seem like some kind of sickening tilt-a-whirl. He could vaguely feel the cut of the tight zipties around his wrists. He heard voices and a he saw the flood of lights turning on through his eyelids. He clenched them tighter feigning unconsciousness.

"Frank! He's not awake yet! We'll have to wait a little longer before we can have our fun." a voice shouted from directly in front of him. He heard footsteps approach and a gruff voice say "Why do we have to wait for him to wake up?"

Before he could think he felt himself be slapped across the face. Hard. His head whipped to the side and he groaned. He heard the second voice "See, now he's awake."

His eyes fluttered open the bright lights practically blinding him. He blinked furiously as he adjusted to the bright light. His head was still pounding and he let out a low moan. When his eyes finally focused he saw that he was in a small, completely white room. There were no windows and there was only one closed doors. He was ziptied to a a metal pole and his head was leaning against it. There were two goon-ish looking men standing in front of him.

He recoiled in shock and the larger one stepped closer. He whipped out a knife from his belt. He held it out tauntingly in front of him before softly placing it on Neal's throat. He slowly swept it across his throat with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Frank! We're not supposed to hurt him yet. We have to wait for the boss." His partner said in a slightly nasally voice.

Frank narrowed his eyes "Shut up Mark! I know what I'm doing." He straightened up however taking the knife away from Neal's face. Neal let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

All of a sudden the door burst open. Two men strode in. One was wearing what looked to be a white labcoat and the second was wearing a fancy suit with an extremely ugly tie.

The one in the suit cocked his head at Neal, observant. "Hello Mr. Caffrey. I've been waiting a long time to meet you."

3 HOURS EARLIER…

His eyes snapped open at the sound of a wine glass shattering. He heard a gruff voice hiss out "You idiot! You'll wake him up!"

He felt fear grip his chest as he slowly stretched his arm out to the nightstand, groping for his phone. He gripped and pulled it towards him slowly as to not let whoever was in his apartment know he was awake. He opened his phone under the sheets so the light wouldn't show. He pressed the familiar buttons and heard the dial tone as he leapt out of bed with the phone to his ear. He saw two men. One was slightly shorter than the other with red hair while the other was enourmous with brown hair. That was all he could really tell since there faces were in shadows.

Both of them looked stunned but quickly got over that as they lunged forward almost in synch. He ducked under the first ones arms as he heard the phone continue to ring. _Come on Peter! Pick up! _He heard a click and then a sleep "hello?"

Neal was about to respond when a fist was suddenly smashed into his face. He staggered backward into the brown-haired man barely keeping a grip on the phone. "Peter, help!" He gasped out. He felt a strong arm grip him from behind. He struggled to get out of the hold but found he could barely move an inch. He felt another blow, this one to his stomach. He doubled over and dropped the phone.

He could hear Peter's panicked voice from over the phone but couldn't understand what he was saying. The man holding him from behind hissed saying, "Mark! Stop messing around. Just give him the drug so we can get out of here."

Mark reached into his back pocket and took out a long syringe. It glinted evilly in the moonlight and Neal felt his eyes widen in fear. Mark stepped toward him tapping the syringe. He struggled desperately nut the brown haired man kept a strong hold on him. He felt his neck bared and then a sting as the needle was pushed into his neck. Almost immediately he felt his vision blurring and his legs giving out behind him, before blackness.

He heard his phone ringing beside him on the bedside table. He groaned and turned over. "Five more minutes," he mumbled.

He felt a sudden kick to his shin as El playfully kicked him. "Get the phone!" she said, her voice muffled.

He sighed then reached over for the phone. He picked it up without looking at the caller ID. "hello?" he asked groggily.

He heard a gasp of pain and he sat up in bed, suddenly alert. Before he could say anything he heard Neal's voice breathlessly over the phone. "Peter, help!"

He heard another moan of pain before a crash. "Neal? Neal! What's wrong? Answer me! Neal!" There was no response only the sound of fighting in the background. He yanked the sheets off and was already halfway dressed before he heard another voice on the phone, this one was deep and gruff. "Agent Burke, I presume."

He nodded before he realized he was still on the phone. "What did you do to Neal. I sware if you harmed one hair on his-," he was cut off.

"You are not in the position to make threats Agent Burke. Do Caffrey a favor won't you. Don't come looking for him. It will only make things… more painful than they need to be. Don't worry my boss will be in touch with you soon."

Peter was about to respond when he heard a click and the call ended.

**I know…it's kinda short but I'll try and make them longer! I promise! Anyway… review please! The more reviews I get the faster I'll write! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I had a lot of time on my hands today because it was the end of the semester today so we got out of school really early…so I won't usually update quite this fast but… here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own White Collar :(**

PRESENT TIME…

The man sauntered closer. "Now that you're awake, the real fun can begin." He said with a maniac look in his eyes. Neal gulped apprehensively.

"Who are you and what do want?" He asked trying to mask the fear in his voice.

The man smirked "No one of consequence really, but, if you must know my name's David Monroe. As for what I want, well, I just want to have a little fun." David pointed at the man in the white coat, "This is my colleague Doctor Hastings, and he's going to make sure you don't die before I want you to."

Neal glared daggers at the smug man, "You know you'll never get away with this right? The FBI's finest is probably already looking for me, and he's already found me twice."

David looked annoyed. He looked at Mark, "gag him please; he's already starting to irritate me."

Mark took some dirty-looking rags out of his pocket and shoved them in Neal's mouth. He tried to spit them out but Mark pulled a piece of duct tape over his mouth sealing it shut.

David sighed in mock contentment, "That's much better." He looked around at the other men in the room, "Well, shall we get started then?" Without waiting for a reply he walked to the corner of the room to a camera set up on a tripod which Neal hadn't noticed before. David motioned to Frank and he left the room, returning a moment later with a table and a laptop.

David dragged over the camera to the middle of the room until it was directly in front of Neal. He hooked some cords from the camera to the laptop on the table and then pushed a button. A little red light came on, as the camera started to record.

David looked at Neal, "Why the long face Neal? This is a live video broadcast, say hello to all your friends at the FBI."

Neal's eyes widened. Then, one of the men, who were now wearing a ski mask to protect his identity, placed a newspaper in his lap. As Neal glanced down at the paper he heard David's voice, "As you can see we haven't harmed Neal yet, but that will change if you don't find him soon. I would like to issue a challenge to see if Agent Burke really is as intelligent as I've heard." He paused and looked at Neal wickedly before continuing, "You may have heard of me-I'm the scavenger."

Neal suddenly had an idea. He tried blinking in Morse code praying that Peter would see what he was doing.

David walked close to Neal who stopped blinking and whipped out a long switchblade. He caressed Neal's face with the blade before looking up at the camera with his black ski mask on. "If you choose to accept my challenge Agent Burke you'll find your first clue on your kitchen table. If you choose not to accept my challenge then your friend Neal here becomes obsolete." He took the knife away from Neal's face and walked back to the camera, "You have two hours to figure out my clues before I get impatient and take it out on him. Your time starts now. Let's play a game."

The red light switched off as it stopped broadcasting. David pulled his cell phone out and set the timer for two hours. The timer started ticking annoyingly as it counted down the time. He placed it on the table before walking towards the door. He turned back to Neal and said, "Don't worry; I'll see you in two hours." He strode out of the room followed by the other three men and Neal was left alone.

3 HOURS EARLIER…

PETER…

After the call ended he stood there for a few moments stunned. Finally he came to his senses. He dialed a familiar number and waited for the person to pick up. "Jones, sorry it's early but this important…. Yes, I know it's four in the morning but Neal has been kidnapped. Can you get Diana and meet me Neal's apartment as soon as possible?... Thanks Jones."

He hung up and finished getting dressed before glancing at El. She had fallen back asleep and she looked so blissfully unaware. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead before whispering in her ear, "Something's come up El, I need to go."

She mumbled something and he took that as an ok. Within two minutes Peter was in his car and heading towards the June's house. He got there in record time. He got out of the car and was about to knock on the door before deciding it was probably best to wait for Diana and Jones. About five minutes later they showed up, almost simultaneously. They jumped out of their cars and walked over to him.

Diana looked worried, "Hey Boss what happened? I heard something about Neal…?" she trailed off at the end.

"Neal's been taken, I got a call from him not to long ago. I'll fill you in on the rest later; let's just see if he's still here."

They walked up the steps to June's house and knocked on the door. They heard footsteps and saw lights being turned on before the door swung open. June was standing there in her rope looking very perturbed. Her expression changed when she saw Agent Burke. "Agent Burke? What are you doing here? What's wrong?"

He leaned in, "Neal's been kidnapped… can we come inside?"

She looked shocked but quickly got over herself and she led them inside and up to Neal's room. The door was slightly ajar and Peter stepped in front of June with his gun in front of him. He pushed open the door with his foot and peered inside. It was dark and he couldn't see anything.

He flipped the light switch and the apartment was flooded with light. Peter saw all of sheets on Neal's bed had been thrown to ground. The nightstand by his bed was tipped over and on the bed, in plain sight, was Neal's tracking anklet.

Peter cursed under his breath, "He's gone." He lowered his gun before sinking onto the couch. Diana sat beside him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry boss, we'll find him."

He sighed, "I hope so." He looked at her, "Could you get a forensics team over here to see if they can find anything? I'm going to go to the office to see if I can pick up any leads."

She nodded, "Sure thing boss."

He smiled and then stood up, walking to the door. He thanked June before excusing himself. He drove to his office deep in thought and worry. There was only a single person in the lobby when he walked in. He flashed his badge before taking the elevator to his floor. All the lights were off in the White Collar division. He quickly made his way up the stairs to his office.

He sat down heavily on his chair groaning. He turned on his computer and while it was turning on laid his head on his desk. Before he knew it he was asleep.

When he woke up sunlight was pouring through his window and people were just starting to arrive. He stretched and was about to get up and make himself some awful coffee when Diana rushed into his office. "Boss, we got a video call from an unknown origin. It's Neal."

He immediately stood up and followed her to the conference room. He saw Neal on the screen he was sitting on the floor with his hands ziptied to a pole behind him. There was a newspaper on his lap with today's date. He looked a little worse for wear, his usually perfectly styled hair was flopping down onto his forehead and he had a shiner on his cheek. He looked like he wanted to say something but he had tape over his mouth.

A voice from the screen was talking, "…haven't harmed Neal yet, but that will change if you don't find him soon. I would like to issue a challenge to see if Agent Burke really is as intelligent as I've heard."

Peter gasped, it was his fault Neal had been taken. The man in the black ski mask continued, "You may have heard of me –I'm the scavenger."

Peter heard gasps from the other people in the room but his eyes remained glued to the screen. It looked like Neal was blinking back tears.

"He watched in horror as the man stroked Neal's face with a sharp knife. "If you choose to accept my challenge Agent Burke you will find your first clue on your kitchen table. If you choose not to accept my challenge then your friend Neal here becomes obsolete. You have two hours to figure out my clues before I become impatient and take it out on him. Your time starts now. Let's play a game."

The live video ended. Peter had heard of the scavenger before-of course he had. He had a reputation of resurfacing every time he thought he had a worthy opponent. He made his opponents participate in a scavenger hunt to find the person he took. If they didn't find the person in the given amount of time then they were killed. So far no one had won the game.

Something was bugging Peter. He had never thought of Neal as the crying type so why was he blinking back tears. Peter's eyes widened and he nearly shouted, "Play it again!"

Jones scrambled to rewind it. Peter watched carefully as it replayed. Yes! There it was! Neal was blinking in Morse code! He watched and saw as he spelled out the words:

D-A-V-I-D-M-O-N-R-O-E.

**I actually don't like this chapter very much… I don't why. Anyway… if you have any suggestions or comments please review! I love feedback! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everyone for your comments and for making my story a favorite! It's you guys who inspire me to write and it also makes me want to write fast!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own White Collar**

NEAL…

Tick, tick, tick, tick. The countdown on the phone was getting extremely irritating. Neal didn't know how long it had been but he knew it must've been almost two hours already.

All of a sudden the door burst open. In walked David, smiling sickeningly, and Doctor Hastings. Neal gulped, suddenly very nervous. "Your friend Agent Burke hasn't figured out the clue yet and his two hours are up." David said just as the alarm on the phone went off. "I must confess I'm a little disappointed I thought he would at least figure out the first one."

He pulled out his switchblade again which glinted with demented pleasure. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you just yet. Where would the fun be in that? I want to kill you slowly." His face was twisted as he pulled on a ski mask.

David turned the camera back on. He waited for a few minutes for his call to be accepted, impatiently tapping his foot, before the call went through and he walked closer to Neal with his switchblade held at his side. He squatted in front of Neal and tilted his head to the side as if wondering what would happen if he proceeded. Neal's heart was racing and his heart was in his throat.

All of a sudden David brought his hand up and ripped Neal's gag off. Then, before Neal could utter a word, he stabbed Neal in the stomach. Neal gasped in pain but tried not to give David the satisfaction of hearing him scream. David twisted the blade and Neal couldn't hold back the scream that tore from his lips.

David yanked it out and then reached in his pocket for a bottle. The bottle was clear but held a green liquid substance. Neal was panting in pain but heard as David whispered loudly, "Do you know what this is?" Without waiting for a response he continued, "This is a poison I created myself, it causes extreme pain and also acts a slow acid. It slowly eats you from the inside out. It takes 24 hours before it kills you but the whole time you are in agonizing pain. Now doesn't that sound like fun?"

Neal's breath was coming faster in horrid anticipation. David dipped the tip of the bloody knife in the bottle of poison. David looked at the camera, "Maybe this will teach Agent Burke to work faster next time."

With that said he plunged the knife again into Neal's stomach. Neal didn't try to hold back his screams. He let them loose as his whole body seemed to be consumed with a torturous fire. All he knew was pain, everywhere. He dimly heard laughter ringing in his ears, as he squirmed in a vain attempt to relieve himself of the burning pain.

Through his sobbing and his screams he heard David talking, "The clue in Central Park is gone now. I will give you another chance though Peter. You will find your next clue on your desk. Be warned though, if you don't figure out my clue in time I will kill him."

He heard footsteps come toward him and saw a flash of white through his blurry vision. He felt someone touching his injured stomach and he tried to pull him away. The strong arms grabbed him and held him steady.

He tried to clear his vision as he moaned in agony. He saw Doctor Hastings crouched in front of him applying gauze to his wound none to gently. He felt a fresh wave of agony as the doctor deliberately prodded his wound with his finger. He heard more laughter before the world suddenly went dark.

PETER

"Jones! Run the name David Monroe, I need to get home to get that clue." He looked around until he saw Diana, "Diana will you come with me?"

She nodded hastily and they sprinted out of the room. Diana insisted on driving because she didn't think Peter could drive safely at the moment. Peter sat in the passenger seat rubbing his eyes. _The psychopath had been in his house!_ He thought to himself.

As soon as they pulled into his driveway he leapt out of the car and dashed into his house. Luckily El was at work so he didn't have to worry that she was ok. He immediately spotted the white envelope in the middle of his kitchen table with his name in capital letters. He ripped out a single piece of paper and saw three printed lines of writing:

Let's play a game Agent Burke,

CP ME B4 Right.

2 HOURS. Good luck.

"CP ME B4 Right? What does that mean?" He muttered to no one in particular. Diana took the letter from his hands and looked at it equally perplexed.

"Don't worry boss, we'll figure it out. We still have…" she looked at her watch. "one hour and twenty-three minutes."

Peter nodded lost in thought. He racked his brain, trying to decipher the code. He tried to think clearly but his mind was in panic mode. He heard Diana telling the code to Jones over the phone but payed her no attention. He sat down on the couch. Diana sat next to him. He looked at her, despair in his eyes, "Diana I-I don't know."

She smiled at him but seemed worried herself, "Jones is running it through the FBI database to see if anything comes up, we'll figure it out." She looked at her watch and frowned.

"How much time is left Diana?"

"Forty-seven minutes."

Peter's heart beat faster as the time ticked away. He took the piece of paper out of Diana's hands and stared at it, willing it to give him the answers he desired. His brain was mush, panic clouding clear thought.

Diana's phone rang and he looked hopefully towards her. She picked up, "Jones, what do you have?" She listened and her face grew darker. She hung up with a sigh and then looked at Peter.

"Jones didn't find anything." She looked frightened now.

Peter felt faint all of a sudden and leaned back on the couch.

"Maybe you should call your wife and tell her what's happening. She might be able to think of something." He nodded his head and pulled out his phone, if nothing else hearing her voice would make him feel better. He pushed speed dial 2 and waited as she picked up.

"Hello?" he heard her beautiful voice ask.

"Hey hon."

Elizabeth immediately knew something was wrong by his tone of voice, "Peter what's wrong."

Peter sighed, "Neal's been kidnapped by a psychopath who wants me to go on a scavenger hunt to find him." He didn't mean to dump all of that on her at once but he felt relieved to get it off his chest.

El gasped, "what?" 

Peter continued finding it strangely thereputical to tell his wife, "The man, David Monroe, left a clue for me but I can't figure it out. I only have about forty minutes until Neal…" He couldn't continue.

El was stunned to put it lightly. She just couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Neal had been kidnapped, he'd become a part of the family. She took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves so she could think straight, "What's the clue?"

"CP ME B4 Right, "Peter recited.

She mulled it over in her head for a long while and there was silence on the other side as Peter waited for a response with bated breath. He heard her mutter something under her breath and then gasp.

"Peter! I think I might now what the first half means."

He nearly jumped of the couch, "What?"

"I think CP means Central Park and ME means Main Entrance. I don't know though, I could be wrong."

"Honey, you did good. I think you might be right."

"I don't know what the B4 Right means though."

Peter was silent as he thought about it. He noticed Diana was eyeing him curiously but he ignored her. All of a sudden, in a burst of inspiration it came to him. "B4 Right… the fourth bench on the right! I got it!" He heard a sigh of relief over the phone. "Thanks, hon, I gotta go." He disconnected and looked at Diana with shining eyes, "I know where the next clue is!"

She smiled and jumped to her feet, "Where?"

He answered her, "Central Park, the main entrance, the fourth bench to the right."

She didn't question him. They ran to the car and started towards Central Park. Diana glanced at her watch and visibly stiffened, "time's up," she whispered. Peter clenched his seat. His phone began to ring, and he hurriedly picked it up. It was Jones.

"Boss, we're getting another video call from the same origin. Get down here fast!"

Peter hung up and practically yelled at Diana, "FBI! Now!" She changed direction and sped through the traffic in the direction of the FBI building. They made it in under five minutes. They sprinted into the conference room and Jones accepted the call.

They saw Neal again still gagged. They saw a figure in a black ski mask crouch down in front of him with a switchblade. Peter's heart was practically throwing itself against his ribs now. The man ripped Neal's gag off and then plunged the knife deep into Neal's stomach before the young man could make a sound. Peter heard Neal gasp in synch with his own terrified one and saw as he looked down at his bleeding stomach. The man twisted the knife causing Neal to scream before wrenching it out.

He saw the man take out a green liquid in a bottle from his back pocket. He whispered to Neal, "Do you know what this is? This is a poison I created myself, it causes extreme pain and also acts as a slow acid. It slowly eats you from the inside out. It takes 24 hours before it kills you, but the whole time you are in agonizing pain. Now doesn't that sound like fun?"

Peter wanted very much to punch the man in the face but he could only watch as he dipped the knife dripping with Neal's blood into the poison. The man who Peter assumed was David looked at the camera, "Maybe this will teach Agent Burke to work faster next time." With that he turned back and stabbed Neal with the poisoned knife. Neal let out a bloodcurdling scream of pain. Peter clenched his fists and winced from having to listen to his friend in pain and not being able to do anything about it. Neal's screams continued and he was sure that they would haunt him in his dreams. He heard Neal's torturer laugh and he ground his teeth in pure anger.

He yanked the knife out of Neal's stomach but the young man continued to squirm in pain. He was still ziptied to the pole and it was obvious if he hadn't been he would have been writhing in pain.

The man stood and looked at the camera, "The clue in Central Park is gone now. I will give you another chance though Peter. You will find your next clue on your desk. Be warned though, if you don't figure out my clue in time I will kill him."

Then, the screen went black and the silent room seemed to echo with Neal's agonized screams.

Peter broke the silence, "Did you have any luck tracing the call."

Jones answered, "No, this guy knows what he's doing. He bounced his signal all around the world." Peter sighed and the room went silent again. Diana left and Peter assumed that she was retrieving the new clue from his desk. He couldn't move to go after her, he was frozen to the spot.

All of a sudden Jones's cell phone rang startling everyone. He answered and looked very relieved. He quickly hung up and then turned to face Peter, "We found something on the name David Monroe."

Peter perked up, "what?"

Jones continued, "One of his known aliases Kevin Jacobson recently purchased an empty warehouse. It might be where he's holding Neal."

Peter brightened, "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Just then Diana walked back in with another white envelope addressed to him.

"Here you go boss," she said as she handed it to him. Peter hesitated, if he tracked down this new lead he wouldn't get a chance to figure out the clue. On the other hand, it was their only chance of saving Neal. He made a split-second decision.

"Diana, you stay here and try to figure out the clue. I'm going with Jones to try to find Neal." She nodded, a bit surprised, but set to work. Peter knew that he was risking Neal's life but he had to try and find him, he just hoped it was the right choice. If he was wrong Neal would be paying for it, with his life.

**So there you have it! Chapter 3! Please, please, pleeaassee review! It will only take a couple seconds I promise! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) Sorry, it's taken so long to post this. My computer has been well…dumb! Anyway it's up now and I tried to make it long… sorry if it's not though!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own White Collar**

PETER

Jones insisted on driving to the warehouse because Peter was in no shape too. He was currently clenching the side of the car seat so tight his knuckles were turning white. They made it to the warehouse in a shady part of the city in record time, Jones having broke nearly every traffic law getting there.

Peter jumped out before the car had come to a complete stop, starting to sprint to the doors before he heard a voice call out behind him, "Peter, wait!"

He spun around quickly, "Jones, we don't have time to wait for back-up Neal could be dying!" He saw Jones hesitate, "I'll go in and scope the place out. You wait here for back-up and come in with them." Jones looked ready to argue but Peter cut him off, "Don't argue! Just do it! That's an order!"

Without waiting for an answer Peter turned and sprinted into the building without a backwards glance.

NEAL

He heard fuzzy voices in the background fading in and out. They were annoying and were causing a slight buzz in his head. He clenched his eyes tighter to try and block them out but it didn't work. All at once the full extent of his injuries rushed at him and he moaned with agony.

He heard the voices cut off suddenly and was momentarily relieved before he felt a hand grip his hair and yank him upwards. He cried out and his eyes snapped open. The light was bright and he blinked a couple of times before his eyes were focused enough to see the sneering face before him.

"I see our little guest is awake." David said to Doctor Hastings. Just then, Mark burst in through the door out of breath.

"Hey, boss" he said between his panting, "we have company-it's Peter Burke."

David stiffened for a moment before relaxing and letting out a laugh, "Now we'll get to have fun with him as well, won't we Neal?"

Neal glared at him with his piercing blue eyes, "Don't you dare touch him!" he spat out. David smiled and cocked his head as if he was trying to understand something.

Mark seemed frantic, "What do you want me to do?"

David turned to look at him, "Nothing. Let's see how this all plays out."

Neal was breathing heavily with his restrained anger, "I swear Monroe if you hurt him…"

He was cut off by David, "What? What will you do?" He stared at Neal with dark, angry eyes. Neal stared back with just as much anger. David's face suddenly broke out into a grin "Anyway, let's get ready for Peter!"

PETER

He crept through the nearly silent building, something was off, he could feel it. The building was empty with two doors at the end of the building. He crept over to the first door and opened it quietly. It was empty. He cursed under his breath and made his way to the second and turned the knob, entering with his gun held out in front of him. His breath caught.

Neal was standing in the middle of the room, his hand tied behind his back. Someone, who he guessed was David Monroe, was grinning evilly and held a gun to Neal's head. "Hello, Agent Burke. Please come in."

When Peter didn't move he pushed the gun harder against Neal's head causing the con to wince. "I suggest you listen or your friend's brains will be splattered everywhere."

Peter unfroze and slowly walked forward, hesitating when he saw the bloody bandages wrapped around Neal's stomach. The young man looked extremely pale and seemed to be shivering slightly. "That's far enough Burke. Now put your gun on the ground and slide it towards me."

Peter acquiesced and slide the gun towards Monroe with his foot. Monroe grinned and nodded towards someone standing to his left. The burly man stepped towards Peter threateningly. He held zipties in his hand and was reaching for Peter's arms when they heard the words "FREEZE, FBI!" shouted. The man did just that, he froze and dropped the zipties in surprise.

Peter heard David curse extravagantly. Peter smirked, he had never been so happy for backup. "If you hand over Neal peacefully the FBI might be able to cut you a deal."

David smiled and gripped Neal harder, "I don't plan on going down peacefully as you refer to it. I prefer to make an impression."

The other three men in the room, one in a doctor's coat, looked at each other nervously. "What about us, boss?" one of them asked. David ignored them and started backing out of the door using Neal as a human shield. Neal looked utterly terrified as he was forcibly dragged out of the room.

David made it out into the large main room where the rest of the back-up was. Before anyone could say a word he shouted, "If anyone tries to stop us I'll kill him! Don't think I won't!" he paused before continuing, "lower your weapons now or he dies!"

Peter noticed Neal getting paler as he continued to bleed heavily. He came up behind Jones, "do you have a clear shot?" he asked under his breath.

Jones shook his head.

David yelled again, "Lower your weapons NOW!" He pressed the gun even harder against Neal's skull making him wince. Peter knew he wasn't bluffing. This man would kill Neal and probably not even lose any sleep about it.

He stepped forward, "Everyone stand down!" There was nothing he could do. The agents all started to slowly lower their weapons and David started backing up again, dragging Neal along with him.

All of a sudden Peter saw a flash of movement just as David turned to look behind him. They both saw Diana with her weapon raised at the same moment.

Without hesitation Diana fired, aiming for the man's chest. The report sounded and was followed immediately by one from David's gun. Peter's eyes widened and he watched in horror as a frsh splotch of blood colored Neal's chest as David's shot went wild. David had twisted out of the way of Diana's gun shooting Neal simultaneously.

Peter saw Neal crumple to the floor and was already running forward. Somewhere in the back of his brain he noticed that David was escaping amidst the chaos. He didn't care all that mattered was Neal.

He made it to Neal's side, who was gasping for pain. He knelt down beside him, "Oh Neal, Oh my.."

He paused as he felt a hand brush his arm. He looked down at Neal's face, "PP…et..er" Neal stuttered. Neal took a shuddering breath and his eyes fluttered closed.

Peter panicked, "Someone get the paramedics!" he shouted to no one in particular. He gently shook Neal, "Neal don't fall asleep! Stay with me, buddy!" There was no response from the younger man. Peter felt for a pulse and nearly fainted when he didn't feel one.

"Neal!" he shouted shaking the con harder. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see a paramedic. "Excuse me sir, you'll need to move."

Peter nodded dumbly and stood up shakily as the paramedics converged upon Neal. He felt like he was watching from a dictance, the world was blurring.

"There's no pulse or breathe! Get the paddles and a respirator." Peter saw someone hand the man a paddle and watched as another put a respirator over Neal's pale face.

"Clear!" Neal's body jumped as the electrical charge entered his body. "Still no pulse! Charge to 200!"

Peter felt his world spinning and his breath coming in short gasps. "Clear!" There was a moment of silence before "we got a pulse! And he's breathing."

Peter felt enourmous relief wash over him. He followed as the medics as they placed Neal on a stretcher and wheeled him to the ambulance.

"Will he make it?" he asked the paramedic desperately. The medic glanced at him sympathetically, "I don't know… it doesn't look good."

DAVID

He watched from a distance as they wheeled Neal into the ambulance. He grinned, if the con lived that meant that the game was far from over. He chuckled to himself as he turned and walked away, with a bounce in his step.

**Chapter 4! Woohhooo! Ok! Please review! You can even be mean and nasty… if you really feel like it! Anyways… REVIEW! They are the pepper to my mint ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) First off, I'm really sorry for not updating sooner… I don't have an excuse. **

**Disclaimer: If I really owned White Collar do you think I would be writing fanfiction? No, I do not own White Collar no matter how much I want to.**

NEAL

The last thing he remembered before he surrendered to the darkness begging to claim him was Peter's worried face. He felt sorry for Peter and for his pain and he was sad that things had to end like that. He had never even gotten to say goodbye. He waited for something to happen, anything, but he remained in the dark.

He was sure he was dead. He felt no pain at all and if he was alive then Peter would've already dumped icy cold water on him to wake him up as he had once before.

He strained to remember exactly what had happened and how he had died but his memories were confusingly blurry. All of a sudden he heard a voice calling to him from the blackness, "Neal… Neal, I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

Neal recognized the voice as Peter's and also recognized the unshed tears making his throat thick with emotion. How was this possible? Wasn't he dead? He must've just imagined the voice. Either that or he was going insane. He preferred the first option.

No. There was the voice again, "Neal, you can't die on me… on us." He paused, then continued, "I still own you remember?" Neal could hear the half-hearted smile in his voice.

Neal suddenly realized that Peter had said not to die which must mean… he was alive? As soon as he came to this conclusion he struggled to wake up, to see and talk to Peter, to reassure him that he was ok. To make sure Peter didn't blame himself.

The heavy weight of the oppressing darkness was resting heavily on him. He wanted so bad to let it claim him. He started to relax and almost immediately heard Peter's frightened voice, "Neal! Oh God, no! Neal don't you dare leave me now!"

Neal heard the extreme terror and utter panic in his voice. He made another attempt to wake up and he was suddenly aware of Peter clutching his hand. He could feel! He struggled to rise from his unconciousess state and heard a moan come from his own lips.

"Neal? Neal can you hear me?" This voice was unfamiliar.

He ever so slowly opened his eyes and found the lights dimmed and a small man with blonde hair in front of him. The man smiled and stepped back, revealing Peter behind him.

Neal attempted a small smile but could only manage a slight grimace. The mysterious man stepped into his view again. "Hello Neal, I'm glad to see you are awake. I'll get you some more medication for your pain but you seem to be responding to the treatment very well. I'm Doctor Panning by the way."

Neal nodded and turned to look at Peter, "I-It wasn't your fault Peter." His voice felt rough like sandpaper.

Peter smiled sadly in response and Neal could tell that Peter didn't believe him.

PETER

Peter hadn't listened to the paramedics when they said he couldn't accompany them in the ambulance. He simply climbed in and refused to leave. The paramedics saw that they couldn't convince him otherwise and let him be. The paramedics had lost Neal once more on the ride to the hospital and Peter's heart had almost stopped as well.

Once they reached the hospital he had tried to follow Neal through the swinging doors but he was stopped by a strict looking nurse, "I'm sorry but you can't go back there. You will have to sit in the waiting room." Her voice held no room for argument and he followed her to an orange plastic chair in the corner of a room.

He sat down and he immediately buried his head in his hands. This was all his fault. It was because of him that his partner and his best friend was currently in surgery. It was because of him that he could possibly die.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see El. He smiled lightly and she pulled him into a tight hug. "Jones called me and told me what happened."

She wasn't accusing him or even comforting him she was telling him. He leaned into her, "El, it's all my fault."

She pulled back and looked at him sharply, "No it's not, and I don't want to hear you saying that ever again. You know Neal wouldn't want you blaming yourself. He's strong-he'll be ok."

He looked down at the floor, still feeling guilty.

They waited there for almost two hours. Peter was just about to jump up and demand answers from somebody when a doctor walked in. "Neal Caffrey?" he asked.

Peter immediately jumped up, "Is he ok? Tell me he's ok!"

The doctor looked exhausted, "I'm Doctor Panning and he's currently unconscious but his condition is improving. He had multiple bruises and a stab wound in the stomach, which was laced with poison. We managed to stop the flow of the poison with an anti-venom but it was still infected." He paused for a moment before continuing, "The bullet in Mr. Caffrey's chest missed his heart by 4 millimeters. There was no exit wound but I managed to get the bullet out without causing any damage." He looked at both of them, "In short, Mr. Caffery was extremely lucky."

Peter felt relief wash over him and let out a deep breath. The doctor continued, "he isn't out of the woods yet, but I'm feeling optimistic."

"When can we see him?"

"You can visit him now, but only one at a time. I don't want to disturb him. I can take one of you now, he's in room 213."

Peter looked at El and she nodded her head, "Go Peter, I'll wait here." He flashed her a small smile and then hurried after Doctor Panning.

Seeing Neal so pale and still frightened Peter more than he thought he would. He looked so small, hooked up to monitors and with an IV drip attached to his arm. He took a step closer and rested his hand on Neal's arm. His throat felt tight as he reached over for a chair. Doctor Panning had left and the two of them were alone.

He cleared his throat, "Neal…Neal, I'm sorry. This is all my fault." He felt silent tears drip down his face and he wiped them away. "Neal you can't die on me… on us." He smiled slightly, "I still own you remember?"

All of a sudden, he heard Neal's heart monitor slow down dramatically. He leaped to his feet and grabbed Neal's hand. "Neal! Oh god, no! Neal don't you dare leave me now!" He was frantic and he jammed the nurse call button repeatedly. Neal's heartbeat was the same. A nurse ran in. She saw what was happening and immediately left, returning moments later with Doctor Panning.

Peter squeezed Neal's hand and he heard Neal's heartbeat resume it's normal tempo. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding at the same time he heard a moan come from Neal. He was pushed back by Doctor Panning who asked, "Neal? Neal can you hear me?"

Peter saw Neal's flutter open and he nearly passed out from the relief. He heard the doctor talking but he was focused on Neal's face it wasn't until Neal looked directly at him that he returned to the present. Neal gave him a grimace before choking out, "I-It wasn't your fault Peter."

Peter smiled softly at the vain attempt to comfort him.

Doctor Panning looked at him "I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave. I have to a standard checkup." Peter glanced at Neal and then nodded his head, while he walked out the door.

DAVID

David watched from behind a newspaper as Peter left Neal's room, walking in circles for a moment before returning to the waiting room. He smiled, now was his chance to reclaim his prisoner. He stood up, dropping the newspaper on his chair.

He pushed open the door to Neal's room. The doctor was shining a light into Neal's eyes and didn't hear his footsteps as he walked up behind him. David reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe filled with an orange liquid. Before the doctor could even turn around he jammed it into his neck and injected the fluid. Almost instantly, the doctor fell to the ground out cold.

David looked up from the doctor's body at Neal's terrified face. Neal's breath caught as he recognized David's face. "No," he breathed. David smirked at his reaction. He saw Neal's eyes flicker towards the nurse call button but before he could reach out to push it David sprang into action. He shoved a second syringe into Neal's neck and, just like the doctor, Neal went instantly slack.

David allowed himself a moment to relish in his victory before he pulled Neal into a wheelchair and wheeled him out of the room. He easily slipped past the staff and out the hospital doors. He reached a black sedan and threw the unconscious Neal into the back. He went to the driver's seat and pulled out of the parking lot grinning to himself. He had his prisoner back.

**So if I ever wait that long to update again don't hesitate to yell at me over PM! :) Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

PETER

"He… WHAT?"

Diana looked down at her feet, gulping nervously. "I'm sorry Peter."

Peter ran a hand through his hair, a bad habit he had picked up and had yet to quit. He couldn't comprehend what had happened. They had just gotten Neal back for Pete's sake! He couldn't be gone! "When did this happen?"

Diana looked back up at him, "about 10 minutes ago."

Peter felt frustration and anger fill up inside of him until, "Why weren't there any guards? Why wasn't anyone guarding him?"

Diana looked a bit taken back by his shouting but quickly got over her shock, "The Marshalls were on their way when it happened. Keep in mind Peter; he only got out of surgery about half an hour ago. The FBI's fast but we're not _that_ fast." She glared at him, daring him to shout at her again.

Peter was ashamed that he had taken his frustration out on Diana, "I'm sorry I just-I just don't…" he sighed and buried his head in his hands. From down the hall he heard the voice of the person he loved the most.

"Peter? Are you ok? What's the matter?"

He looked towards El "Hon, its Neal."

NEAL

He was vaguely aware of everything that went on around him. The drug didn't knock him out, just paralyzed him for a while. He felt himself wheeled out of his room and down the hallway. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that he should be panicking but his body was too relaxed to respond. He couldn't even hold his head up anymore and he felt it fall to his chest.

Suddenly, he was hoisted out of the wheelchair and thrown into the back of a van. The door slammed and the car lurched forward and he was left in the darkness with his thoughts running a marathon inside his brain.

All too soon, the car stopped and the door to the van was opened letting blinding sunshine stream in. Neal blinked lethargically and looked into the face of someone he had never wanted to see in his life ever again. The smug face leered down at him, "I've missed you Neal. Did you miss me?"

Neal struggled to form words, "W-Why? Why me?"

David's smile just broadened. He yanked Neal out of the van and to his feet. He led him to an old decrepit schoolhouse that looked like it was built during WWI. The rot was rotting and gave of a stench of decay. Neal wrinkled his nose at the smell and tried to breathe through his mouth. He could feel some of his muscles coming back but he was still almost immobilized. He would have collapsed on the spot if his captor hadn't been supporting him and holding him up.

David led him to a classroom at the very back of the school and tied him securely to one of the many wooden chairs. He was about to walk out of the room and leave Neal alone when he paused and turned back around. "You won Neal. Peter found you and normally I would have left you alone, but this isn't a normal circumstance." He walked back towards Neal and stuck his face right in front of Neal's, "_You _aren't normal. My usual victims are perfect, law-abiding citizens but you…" He straightened up suddenly, "In answer to why I chose you-well… I was I mean _am_ intrigued. A conman turned FBI consultant?" He shook his head a bit, chuckling to himself before growing serious. "I want to know why. I want to know what makes you tick. Think of it as a science experiment and maybe, just maybe I can turn you back to the "dark side" if you would." He laughed again to himself, "After all, we aren't that much different."

During David's whole rant Neal had remained silent his eyes growing steadily wider. "You're insane," he whispered, "and I'm nothing like you!"

David was unfazed and he remained smiling, "we'll see Neal, we'll see." And with that he turned and strode out of the room leaving a very confused and very frightened Neal in his wake.


	7. Chapter 8

**(A/N) I'm back! I know, I know… you all hate me for my long absence but trust me when I say I did not mean for it to be that long. Anyway, it's summer vacation now so I'll hopefully have more time to try and update more often. And so the story continues… (I told you I wouldn't abandon it, didn't I (; )**

**Disclaimer: I own White Collar… I really do. Now raise your hand is you really believe that. :)**

NEAL

Despite all of his noble attempts at staying awake he soon fell asleep. After all, he should still be in the hospital and he ached all over. He didn't know how long he was asleep but too soon he was being shaken awake by the last person he wanted to see.

"Neal, it's time to wake up! I know you're tired but I want to ask you some questions," David said with what he thought must have been a sincere smile.

Neal glared at him, "go to h— "

He was cut off by David, "Now, now, Neal there is no need for dirty language. As I said I only want to ask you some simple questions." Before he could respond snarkily he abruptly left the room. Bewildered by his sudden disappearance he was quiet. After about a minute passed he returned with a laptop.

Neal, who was familiar with what David did on computers immediately feared the worst. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Instead of responding, David simply pulled up a chair next to Neal and placed the computer on his lap. He opened a window and then turned to Neal. "First question…how dedicated are you to Peter Burke?"

Neal resolved then and there not to say a word and kept his mouth stubbornly closed. David sighed as if he was honestly disappointed and said in a weary tone, "I had wished it wouldn't come to this but if you won't answer my question then I'm afraid I'll have to get nasty." With that he pushed a button on his laptop and turned the screen so Neal could see.

The moment he saw what was on the screen his heart dropped and his breath caught. It was Peter. Through the scope of a sniper. There must have been a camera inside the sniper rifle recording it's unknowing target. For once Neal was at a loss of words. "P-Please don't hurt him! What do you want?"he said desperately without tearing his eyes away from the screen.

David smiled wickedly, "just answer the question Neal."

PETER

El was a strong woman. She had once broken her ankle when she tripped down the stairs. And even though she was in a lot of pain she never cried, she just asked with a shaking voice for him to take her to the hospital. The only time he had ever seen her cry was on their wedding day and when her grandmother died unexpectedly. That's why when he told her about Neal he was stunned and utterly out of his depth when she broke down in tears and clutched him, sobbing.

"El, it's gonna be ok. I promise. I'm gonna find him and then I'm gonna kick his butt for letting himself be kidnapped again."

She continued weeping and he simply held her, stroking her hair softly and murmuring into her ear. Eventually she got herself under control and, with her eyes still red from tears, looked him in the eyes, "You find him Peter. You have to promise me you'll find him. He's family now."

He looked down at her tenderly, "I promise."

2 HOURS LATER

"Diana, what have you found?" Peter asked, desperate for a lead.

"The security cameras in the garage got the license plate number of the car that Neal was in. We tracked the car to right outside of Central Park it was abandoned but we're going to search it now."

Finally, something to go off of, "I'm coming with you."

Diana didn't even bother to respond. They left immediately and were at the scene within the next ten minutes. There were already several agents there searching the car and roping the area off. Peter walked immediately into the chaos. He put on the gloves that a faceless agent handed him and walked around to the driver's seat. It had already been searched of course but Peter was determined to find some sort of clue.

He was scouring the area by the pedals when he found it, a tiny piece of rotting wood the size of his smallest fingernail that had presumably fallen off of a shoe.

It was a tiny glimmer of hope but it was all he had to go off and he welcomed the clue as a god-sent gift.

**I know it's kinda short but I will try to make them longer. I promise! And I also tried not to make this chapter super cliff-hanger-y. Let me know if I succeeded! And don't forget to review. A minute of your time for an hour of mine! (wow, I'm starting to sound like a broken record) **


	8. Chapter 9

**Well, I'm actually extremely sad right now. I didn't get a single review for my last chapter. NOT ONE! I don't know if it was a really bad chapter or if people were mad at me for my long absence. Soo… PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Disclaimer: No, once again I do not own white collar or any of the characters.**

_NEAL_

"_Just answer the question Neal."_

"Ok! Ok! I will!" Neal said hurriedly.

David smiled again and then slowly repeated the question slowly, as if talking to a two-year old, "How dedicated are you to Peter Burke?"

Neal took a deep breath, "We're friends, good friends."

David sighed, "I guess that is good enough for now. Alright, next question. Why are you 'good friends' with the man who put you in prison?"

"I-I don't know. He just, he's always been there. I trust him."

David leaned in closer, "What if I told you Peter Burke and I had a deal?" Neal's eyes grew wide. "Yes, Peter and I agreed that if he left your hospital room unguarded so I could kidnap you again that I would never bother him or the FBI again. He is not even looking for you."

Surprisingly, Neal felt a bit choked up, "You're lying," he breathed.

David stood up and walked behind Neal's chair. All of a sudden Neal felt hot breath tickling his ear, "Whatever you say Neal. Whatever you say."

PETER

Peter smiled for the first time in a whole day, "Jones, I want you to analyze this piece of wood. Run it through all the tests and hurry! I want Neal found."

Jones, who had been examining the piece of wood, quickly nodded and scurried away to fulfill his assignment. Peter let a deep sigh escape him, he was one step closer.

Just then, his cell phone started ringing. It was Hughes. Quickly, before he could change his mind, he answered it, "hello?"

"Hello Peter, I need to ask you something" it was most definitely Reese Hughes, but something sounded off.

"Ok, what do you need?"

There was a pause and then, "Yes, I was just wondering if you filed that report for the Santon case."

Peter was confused; the Santon case had been at least two months ago. "Yes, I did."

There was another, even longer pause and then, "Oh thank you. Another thing, are you still looking for Santon's brother?" 

Now Peter was beyond confused, Santon's brother Fredrick had never even been a suspect in the art heist his brother was involved in, "Umm, no I'm not looking for him. In fact, I never was looking for him. He honestly wasn't that important."

Hughes responded, "Well, we know his location and we are going to ask him some follow-up questions just to be sure Santon gets the sentence he deserves.

Peter wasn't sure why Hughes was telling him this or how it pertained to him, but he had learned not to question his superior, "Ok, well tell him hi for me."

There was yet another pause, "I will Burke, thank you, you've been helpful." Hughes sounded like he was spitting the words out through his teeth.

"You're welcome, sir."

With that the call ended. Before Peter could even ponder the strange call Diana came running, "Boss, it's Neal"

Without another word, Peter followed Diana back to a van, where there was a video waiting to be played. He nodded to her and she started it.

Once again, there was an image of Neal, but he looked to be asleep. Then a voice from off-screen talked, "hello Peter Burke. I'm going to be brief and to the point. If I even hear a whisper that the FBI is looking for mister Neal Caffrey here, then I will kill him without hesitation. Don't doubt me on that, Burke. Do him a favor and don't come looking for him. Have a great day."

Then it was over, the whole video was about 20 seconds long and had been focused on Neal's sleeping form. He had looked awful though, barely healing from his bullet wound and other various injuries.

"Oh, Neal." Peter breathed, "What have you gotten yourself into?"

NEAL

David had left for a while and Neal had been glad, he hated being around that creep. But all too soon, Neal heard the familiar footsteps coming again in his direction. Before he could mentally prepare himself, the door was swung open. David walked in carrying a cell phone in his hand.

"I thought since you didn't believe me about mine and Peter's deal that I would give you some proof. I'm going to call him and ask him, so you can hear for yourself. But I don't want you talking so I'm going to have to gag you, my apologies," David said as he approached Neal taking a rag and some tape out of his pocket.

Neal wasn't going own without a word though, "You dirty, sick, son of a – "

He was again cut off, but this time with a slap to his face. "What did I say about language Neal?" Then, before Neal could protest further, he shoved the rag inside his mouth and taped it shut.

Neal's face was stinging but his bullet wound stung more, so he didn't feel it very much.

David opened the phone and started dialing a number as Neal watched. Before he hit the call button though, he smirked at him as he put it on speakerphone and Neal, even though he was a nonviolent person, would have loved nothing better than to wipe the self-righteous smirk off of his face.

Neal heard the phone begin to ring and then, "hello?"

Neal's eyes widened, there was no mistaking Peter's voice.

David was watching his reaction, "Yes, hello Peter this is David, I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

Neal listened in horror as he heard Peter respond, "Ok, what do you need?"

David continued, "Well, Neal here needs some convincing, so did you agree to leave him unguarded in exchange for me leaving you alone?

There was barely a pause before Peter's voice said, "Yes, I did."

Tears sprang to Neal's eyes and he fought to keep them down.

"And are you even looking for him?"

Peter answered, "Umm, no I'm not looking for him. In fact, I never was looking for him. He honestly wasn't that important."

Neal made a choking sound behind his gag.

David's smile grew to enormous proportions, "Thank you Peter, that's all I needed."

In a haze Neal heard Peter reply, "Ok, well tell him hi for me."

"Will do."

And the call ended.

Neal gulped down a sob.

Peter had betrayed him.

Peter had left him to die.

**I tried to make this chapter longer and I hope I succeeded. I also tried to add a bit of drama. Anyway, please review! Reviews are the air to my plane! :)**


	9. Chapter 10

**WOW! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I was astonished by how many I got! Anyway, this would have come sooner but I was on vacation and as all fellow vacationers would know, the last thing on your mind is to update your story. I mean, the computer over the beach? It's not a difficult choice (not like Neal's—AHHH! I've said too much). So, without further ado I give you…chapter 10!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own White Collar or any of the characters. (Geez, I feel like a broken record)**

PETER

"_Oh, Neal." Peter breathed, "What have you gotten yourself into?"_

Jones, who had watched the video, asked nervously, "So, boss what's our game plan?"

Peter was silent for a moment, thinking through his options, "We find Neal, as soon as possible and kick David Monroe's sorry ass. He's going to have the full weight of the FBI on him and he's going to wish he'd never crossed us." With that said he turned around and walked out of the truck.

Everyone, re-motivated because of Peter's little speech, turned back to their work of trying to find their lost CI.

3 HOURS LATER…

Peter was in his office. He had been there for the past three hours. Not because he thought he would find a lead but because he felt useless if he went home and he was anxiously waiting for the lab analysis to come back on the piece of wood.

Just then, as if Peter's thoughts had summoned him, Jones nearly sprinted into his office.

"We got the results from the lab," Jones said a bit breathlessly. Peter stood up quickly, too quickly as he knocked over his cold, coffee. Without pausing to clean up his mess he asked, "And…?"

"It's wood from a Chestnut Tree," seeing Peter's confused look he hastily continued. "This is very uncommon - it was only used in the very early 90's because sturdier woods were being discovered."

Peter was a bit exasperated, "and how does this help us find Neal?"

Jones continued, "The strange part was that the wood was rotting and this type of wood is usually used for chests or antiques so it doesn't rot easily unless—"

Peter cut in, "unless the wood was outside, in the rain, for a long time." He smiled. "Good work Jones. Now I want you and Diana to do a search for any buildings made from that wood."

Jones nodded and left to find Diana and fulfill his orders.

Peter sat down, again not bothering to clean up his spilled coffee. He didn't care, he was getting close.

NEAL

He felt broken. Well, at least in spirit. For the past two and a half years he had finally become comfortable with his place in the world. He had a job he enjoyed and what he had thought was a caring best friend. He didn't want to openly admit it, but when he heard Peter say that he wasn't important something inside him broke. He felt literally wounded.

After David had left saying mockingly that Peter said hi Neal sat staring. He was trying to think of anything in Peter's attitude or body language that had ever conveyed such a strong dislike him. He was failing. Other than little everyday annoyances Peter had almost always tried to stay levelheaded. Either Peter was an incredible actor or Neal couldn't read people as well as he thought he could.

So lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the approaching footsteps or the opening door. It was like he was lost inside his mind.

It wasn't until David spoke directly to him that he even looked up, "Ah, Neal I know you're a bit sad now but trust me, everything will just be even more fun from now on." The end of the sentence sounded incredibly sinister and Neal involuntarily gulped.

He tried to muster up some life into his voice, "What are you talking about?"

David's crooked smile grew bigger, ""You are going to help me with one of my games. I have a person in mind and I'm curious on how the outcome will be."

Neal's mind was whirling, "You're even more messed up than I thought if you think, even for one second, that I would help you in any way with your twisted game."

Instead of becoming angry like Neal had thought he would, he just laughed. "Oh, Neal, I thought you would say something like that and so I have a deal to make you." David paused for dramatic effect before resuming, "If you do the torturing yourself, with no help from me then I will not kill the victim for at least a week. This will give your FBI friends, assuming you still have some, time to rescue him. If you refuse I will simply kill the man and be done with it. Could you live with yourself Neal, knowing that an innocent man's blood is on your hands when you could have possibly saved him? Could you live with yourself if a little boy's daddy never came home?"

Neal was horrified, he felt as if he would be sick. "You're insane. You're sick. You're—you're," he couldn't think of anything bad enough to call him.

David looked slightly annoyed, "Insulting me won't change your situation Neal."

"I could never hurt anyone. Why are you making me do this?" Neal was beginning to feel frantic.

"I don't know why, but I want to make you my…" he seemed to struggle with words for a moment, "protégée if you will. I see some of myself in you and I'm just trying to help you realize your whole potential."

"I'm nothing like you," Neal whispered, more to convince himself than anything.

All he got in response was a headshake and, "you're more like me than you know Neal."

Then, he walked out of the room with yet another dramatic exit oblivious to the fact that Neal was making one of the biggest choices of his life.

**Ok, so I'm pretty sure I got five reviews from different people all anonymously called **_**Guest**_** or it might just be one person… I'm not sure. :) It just made me smile. But… thank you for all the reviews, anonymous and not. They really inspire me and when I'm feeling lazy I read them and mentally slap myself for making my AMAZING, DEDICATED readers wait so long. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter because I'm having one of those rare moments when I actually like something I write.**

**So, what do you think? What will Neal choose? Will Peter save the day?**

**And if anyone was wondering about what happened with Hughes it will come up in either chapter 11 or 12, I'm not sure when I'll be able to fit it in.**

**Wow, my authors note has become extremely long and rambly. So I will leave you with my usual parting:**

**PPLLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAAASSSE REVIEW! (If that's not begging I don't know what is)**


	10. Chapter 11

**(A/N) As usual I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while I was in Disneyland. But you guys don't care so… on with the story! (I tried to make this chapter extra exciting to make up for the long wait.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own White Collar. I never have and I never will… that's depressing.**

PETER

He hadn't been able to sleep all night. All he could think about was Neal. Was he hurt? Where was he? Was he even alive? It was all his fault and he would do everything he could to get him back. He sat up and glanced at the clock. 4 am. His wife was sleeping deeply beside him, having exhausted herself from worry. He lay back in bed but knew he would never get to sleep. He quietly slipped out of bed and got dressed, trying hard not to wake El up. As long as he was up he might as well start his day. After a quick coffee and a note to El telling her he had left early he left.

The White Collar division would be deserted at this time in the morning but he had to feel like he was doing something.

He tapped the steering wheel impatiently as he waited for the light to turn green and it was then when it happened. A large black SUV came roaring down on him from the opposite lane, disregarding the red light. Peter had no time to react or brace himself before he was rammed into straight on.

He was jerked forward, prevented from flying through the windshield only by his seatbelt. His head hit the steering wheel before the airbag had time to deploy and his vision got immediately fuzzy.

He could taste the blood in his mouth and hear the pounding in his ears and when he looked up the last time before he passed out, he saw a face he knew very well.

WCWCWCWCWCWCWC

He heard distant voices. He strained to hear them and he could just make out, "…minor concussion, laceration to the head-will need stitches…" Peter tried to stay aware enough to tell someone what he saw but he was just so tired. He let himself drift again, hoping against hope that he hadn't been mistaken.

NEAL

He had been left to ponder his choices. He didn't think he could hurt anyone, but if it was too save the person's life? He blinked back tears as the full weight of his decision pressed down on him. He didn't know what to do.

David's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Thinking time is over Neal. It's time to make your decision. And, since I think I already know your decision, I've brought your first victim." With that, a man with a burlap sack over his head was pushed into the room. He was visibly shaking and was Neal could hear his terrified whimpers.

Neal took a deep breath and asked, "Who is he?"

David shrugged, "His name is Paul Wicker. Other than that I don't know and I don't care. All I know is that if you don't get started very soon his family isn't going to have a father.

A heart-wrenching sob sounded from Paul and Neal's eyes showed his utter horror at what he was being asked to do.

David walked behind him and in one swift movement cut off his ties, "now before you get any funny ideas I have 4 men outside the door all with semi-automatics that they are itching to use." David walked in front of him and yanked him to his feet before placing a knife in his hands.

He pushed Neal towards the man crumpled to the floor and said, "Go ahead Neal, do your worst." One of the men came inside the room and yanked the sack of the man's face.

He looked incredibly pale. His eyes were red and his dark hair was matted. He was gagged but his eyes were open and pleading.

Neal took a step back, "I can't do this. Make someone else be your student. I won't do it."

David glared at him menacingly and spoke, "I guess you know what happens then."

In one quick motion, he took out a gun and aimed it at the man. Paul's eyes widened in terror and Neal was moving before he knew what he was doing.

He threw himself in front of the man as he heard a loud bang and felt a searing pain in his arm.

He gasped as he felt the familiar yet agonizing pain. He took a deep, shuddering breath, and, gritting his teeth stood in front of the man with his arms spread out to either side.

"You can't kill him unless you want to kill me too."

David remained expressionless and for a moment Neal thought he actually would kill him.

And then, to Neal's utter astonishment and bewilderment, he started to laugh. "You see, I told you that you were just like me. I had a rebel side too."

Neal stood there, arm bleeding, not knowing what to say as David continued to laugh hysterically. Finally, David calmed down and turned serious, "Let me bandage your arm, and then I'm going to show you what happens when you disobey me."

Neal didn't like the sound of that, and backed up a step just as David stepped forward and roughly grabbed his injured arm. Neal let out a strangled cry.

David quickly and expertly bandaged his arm and then, without another word, dragged him out the door. Neal glanced back once and saw the four men lifting a seemingly unconscious Paul to his feet before he was yanked forwards.

He felt the hard metal of the gun against his side and complied as he was shoved into the passenger side of a car.

"Where are you taking me?" he demanded.

David didn't respond. He merely handed him some zip ties and told him to tie himself to his seat. Neal considered making a break for it but caught a glimpse of the gun held in his hand and his throbbing arm and decided against it. He tied himself to the seat under David's watchful gaze.

David walked to the other side of the car and started the car, remaining suspiciously silent.

Neal looked out the window trying to decide where they were when he realized they were extremely close to the FBI. The moment this thought registered he was slammed into the back of his seat as David floored the gas.

"What are you doing?! Stop!"

David didn't even seem to hear him as he ran a red light and started barreling towards a car that looked strangely familiar.

The impact was sudden and hard but the Ford Taurus took most of the damage while the SUV almost came away clean. Neal was jerked around his head hitting the side of the window hard enough to see stars. But it was then when he saw just exactly who was in the car.

"Peter!"  
>He could barely make out Peter's form in the darkness and amongst the shattered glass. He was slumped to the side with blood trickling down his face.<p>

Neal felt his stomach tighten and thought he was going to be sick. "Turn around!" he shouted at David as he kept driving past.

"He needs help! Turn around!"

David turned and looked at him. "This was a lucky coincidence. My target was the wife but I couldn't pass up an opportunity handed to me on a silver platter. It was your fault Neal, you disobeyed. Now you're paying the price."

Neal glared at him with pure hatred. Even if Peter didn't care about him anymore didn't mean that he had stopped caring about Peter.

"Turn around right now and I promise I'll be obedient. I'll do anything you say! Just let me help him."

David was silent.

Neal lost it, "He could be dying!"

This time David looked over at him and said four words that chilled him to the bone, "That was the plan."

**Dun, dun, dun! :) Anyway… THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO REVIEWED! And just for clarification, (some people thought I quit the story) I will not abandon this story. Yes, I may sometimes take a long time to update but I WILL FINISH! **

**Challenge questions: What will happen to Paul? And what happened with Hughes? **

**If any of you guess one of my challenge questions correct I'll send you a preview of the next chapter by PM!**

**And I know I sound like a broken record when I say this but REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 12

**So no one guessed my challenge questions correctly but it's ok :) So thank you all for your reviews! They motivate me a ton! I also apologize ahead of time because there is a tiny bit of language in this chapter. I personally don't cuss or like cussing all that much but I felt that it went with the character and the situation. So… I'm warning you ahead of time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own White Collar…not at all.**

PAUL

Paul was a smart man. He had grown up on the streets but had transformed his life through ingenuity and perseverance. He now owned and managed an entire financial firm on his own. He had a wife who he loved more than anything and two little girls; Anna and Katie. And there was no way he was giving that all up.

Now when he was grabbed on the streets of course he was terrified but almost immediately he had a strategy in mind. He cried and shook and appeared weak but the whole time all he was doing was biding his time.

He didn't know why he had been taken but when he was shoved into a room where another man was also tied up; he knew they were kindred spirits.

He listened carefully to everything going on and deduced that the other man, Neal, was being seemingly coerced into hurting him.

When the man refused he had felt a glimmer of hope. That is until the psychopath pointed the gun at his head. What surprised him the most was that Neal, a man he had never met before, took a bullet for him and yet still stood in front of him, protecting his life with his own.

He felt such an overwhelming amount of gratitude to this mysterious man that when he was dragged out of the room behind the crazy guy with the gun he felt concerned. But he also felt concerned for himself. He was being left alone with four guys who all seemed like they wanted to kill him.

He wasn't giving up. He kept his weak guy persona going and even pretended to faint which gave all the men a laugh.

But later, when the men left him seemingly unconscious in a room with a window and with only his wrists tied up and he escaped, he was the one laughing.

NEAL

They returned to the schoolhouse where he had been kept. But he couldn't think, his mind was in a haze. Peter couldn't be dead could he? Peter was, well, Peter. He had a wife, a great job, and even a dog. There was no way he could leave all that. He couldn't possibly be dead.

"We're here Neal, now let's see if you'll obey this time," David said from the driver's seat.

"You sick son of a bitch," Neal whispered back with as much malice as he could muster.

David sighed mockingly and made to turn the car back on, "I guess the wife is next then, huh?"

Neal wisely grit his teeth and glared at the man in front of him.

"Now that's better Neal. See? You're learning already."

His zip ties were cut and he was forced back into the schoolhouse. The four men were sitting at a table right outside of a room opposite the one he had been occupying playing poker.

David shoved him into the room and then turned to the men, "Get Paul, Neal's gonna have some fun with him."

The men all eagerly looked up and one got up and opened the door to get Paul only to find the room empty and the window open. Paul was gone.

David went berserk, "Where is he?! I'm gone for half an hour and left you one job to do; to make sure he didn't escape! And what did you do? You let him escape!"

While David was yelling Neal was inching his way past him and slowly towards the door.

David continued, "You idiots! Find him!" but before any of the could make a sound David whipped out his gun and fired a single shot right between the eyes of the man standing up.

He then turned around to face Neal who was halfway to the door, "and don't think that you're going anywhere. Just because you've been momentarily let of the hook doesn't mean that I don't still own you!"

He stalked over to a frozen Neal and whispered right in his ear, "Because wherever you run Neal, I'll find you and I'll be there. You can't escape. So why don't you just spare the rest of your friends lives and just accept it."

PETER

He first became aware of an annoying beeping sound. Beep. Beep. Beep. It penetrated his thoughts until all he could focus on was that beeping.

Eventually he became aware of other sounds, voices. And it was at that moment that he remembered he had something important to tell. He struggled to gain consciousness.

The beeping seemed to get louder, and then he was opening his eyes. He turned his head and saw his wife sleeping on the couch next to his hospital bed.

"El," he croaked.

She sat up almost immediately and looked around. Then seeing he was awake, ripped off her blankets and ran to his side. "Oh Peter, hon, I was so worried." She gave him a light hug as to not damage his ribs and then leaned in for a kiss. Peter smiled into the kiss, enjoying the feel of his wife's lips before he remembered.

He pulled away, "Honey, I love you so much but I need Jones."

She seemed to understand, "well lucky for you him and Diana are just outside. They've been waiting for you."

She opened the door and a hesitant Jones walked in. "Hey boss, how're you feeling."

Peter waved the question off, "I'm fine but I know who hit me."

Jones looked surprised, "Who?"

"Neal. Well, not really Neal. He was in the passenger seat and from what I could tell it looked like his hands were tied. David was the one driving the car."

Before Jones could answer a doctor walked in. "Peter, it's nice to see you up. You came away from the crash surprisingly intact. You had a mild concussion, needed a couple of stitches in your head, and have a few splintered ribs, but considering the kind of car that hit you I would say that's pretty darn lucky."

Peter responded a bit sarcastically, "I don't feel very lucky."

The doctor chuckled, "I can't imagine you do, Peter."

WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC

There were no complications so the doctor let him go after much persuading with strict instructions to take it easy for at least the next week.

When he got home El bustled around making sure he was comfortable and asking what he wanted for dinner.

After a dinner of roast beef and mashed potatoes Peter sat on the couch with every intention to fall asleep until the doorbell rang.

El insisted on getting the door herself. Jones and Diana were at the door with an unknown man behind them. El ushered them inside and took their coats before excusing herself to the kitchen.

They all sat down and within seconds Diana was spilling. "Peter we've hit a lead. Two leads in fact. The wood that you had analyzed matched a total of 347 buildings in the New York area."

Peter looked a bit disappointed at how many there were so she continued quickly. "We were disappointed as well. But then Paul here turned up. He says he was kidnapped by a man whose name is David. He said he was taken to an old schoolhouse where he met a guy tied up named Neal."

Peter perked up substantially, "Do you think it's our Neal?" and then to Paul, "Could you lead us back to where they were holding you?"

Paul smiled, "Of course I can."

**So I know some people are still wondering about Hughes but it didn't quite fit in this chapter. I actually really didn't like this chapter… at all. In fact, if I didn't have readers who really wanted another chapter I probably wouldn't have posted it and spent a couple more days revising it. So… I don't wanna hear anything about punctuation or grammar… especially since I wrote this at 1 in the morning. **

**Also, I've had some complaints about the amount of violence. I clearly stated in the summary that there would be whump. And I get that it's not for everyone and if you like my story that's AWESOME and review! But if you don't like the violence I'm sorry. I'm not changing my story and you don't have to read it. :)**

**Now with that over… REVIEW! It makes my day to check my email and see that people have reviewed :)**


	12. Chapter 13

**Hey! I'm not going to bore you with excuses. Instead I am going to apologize for the delay and for the short chapter. I blame it on my lack of inspiration. So without further ado I give you Chapter 13!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own White Collar… never have and never will. :( Well, that's depressing.**

PETER

Paul had told him that the both of them had been held in an old wooden school near Central Park West street. Peter was all for going right then and there, but it was now midnight as he had spent all day at the hospital and he knew he was in no condition to go traipsing around in the chilly New York air alone.

He was smart though. If he got a team together right then, he could have Neal back within the hour. Peter smiled, it was times like these that made him especially grateful to have joined the FBI.

His decision made, he turned to Diana. "Call Hughes. Tell him we found Neal, and that we need a team ASAP to Central Park West Street. Tell them they're looking for an old schoolhouse."

Diana didn't even blink as his orders were given, she just immediately whipped out her phone and began dialing.

Peter turned back to Paul, "Paul, can you describe the man that was with you? Neal?"

Paul thought for a moment, "He was about average height with thick, dark brown hair and blue eyes." He paused for a moment and then, "he was also very brave."

That caught Peter's attention, "Brave? What do you mean?"

"I mean," Paul looked straight in his eyes, "he saved my life. He took a bullet for me quite literally, and he didn't even know me."

Peter sighed softly to himself, "that definitely sounds like our boy… always getting into trouble."

He thought of Neal, bloody and pale, lying on the floor of that warehouse practically dead. He thought of how his own heart had almost stopped along with Neal's to see his best friend and partner dying and not being able to do anything about it.

He then thought of Neal, striding into his office with that silly hat, that only he could pull off, perched on his head. He could see Neal's thousand -watt grin that he flashed at everyone and anyone. He remembered the ways they solved cases together, each other's minds working perfectly together, finishing each other's sentences like the functions of a clock.

He thought of Neal—happy, sad, tired, annoying.; all of the different aspects that just made him Neal. The conman, turned FBI consultant. The stranger that had somehow turned into family. Just the mere idea of not having that in his life anymore was more than he could bear. He wouldn't admit this vocally, but he cared for Neal more than he liked to believe.

Peter's musings were interrupted when Diana said, "Boss, I can't get a hold of Hughes. I've called him four times.

"What?" Peter thought this was odd, Hughes was always known for answering his phone. He never missed a call, even at midnight.

"Just keep trying to get a hold of him, and meanwhile we'll drive over to his place. We need this operation up and running now. We have no time to delay. Jones and Paul you come too."

They all scrambled out the door without a second to lose. They were going to find their lost friend.

**Again, I'm sorry for the incredibly boring, incredibly short chapter. Please forgive me! And best review goes to KHJ (who was sadly anonymous) for the long inspirational paragraphs that got me off my lazy butt! So thanks! I will try and update either later today or tomorrow. If I don't you have my full permission to send angry PM's.**

**And I leave you with my trademark: review!**


	13. Chapter 14

**Ahah! I told you I would update! I figured it was best to do it earlier rather than make you all wait seeing as how you've had to wait almost two months for my last update. I'm very near the end of story so… just hang on! Oh yeah! I personally don't think this chapter is graphic at all but for all the people complaining about violence consider this a warning. If you a weak stomach (and I mean it has to be really weak to not be able to handle this) then don't read.**

**Disclaimer: No!**

The car ride was tense to say the least. Peter kept tapping his foot, Diana clutched the steering wheel so tightly her knuckles were turning white, Jones stared out the window, and Paul just looked downright awkward.

When they reached Hughes house Peter could immediately tell that something was off. He signaled for them to keep quiet.

They approached the house with their guns outstretched and pushed on the half-way open door. It creaked ominously like they were straight out of horror film. Diana went first, scanning for the room for possible intruders.

When there was no one to be found the group of four silently made their way up the stairs.

Peter could feel his hearting trying to escape the confines of his chest. He tried to think of the last time he had physically seen Hughes and was slightly astonished to realize it had been a couple days.

At the top of the stairs was another door, also ajar. Peter held his breath as they burst in-terrified of what he might see.

There handcuffed to bed leg was an unresponsive Hughes. Diana was the first to react and she ran to his side quickly checking for a pulse.

Paul whispered from behind them, "I-Is he dead?"

At that moment though Diana let out a breath and turned to face them, "He's alive, just unconscious."

Peter allowed himself a moment of relief before he started scanning the room. Something shiny caught his eye and he bent down to examine it. It was a syringe.

"Hey guys," he called out. "I think I found something."

When they turned to look at him he held up the syringe for their inspection.

"He was drugged."

NEAL

After Paul's escape, David was even more paranoid. David constantly had a firm grip on him and didn't let him out of his sight.

But, as annoying as it was, it also provided some valuable information. Neal had heard how David didn't have another safe house. That was always good news.

Neal was shaken out of his thoughts by a screaming David, "This is your fault!" he pointed to Neal. "If you hadn't acted up then we wouldn't have had to leave and Paul wouldn't have had a chance to escape!"

This was followed by a rough punch to the side of his face. He moaned, the pain from his face was mixing with the pain from his arm and his various other wounds.

David smirked, "That hurt didn't it? Well cowboy up because you have a lot more of that coming."

Neal recognized Peter's trademark saying and that almost hurt more than the flowing punches that rained down upon his battered body.

PETER

He was of course worried about Hughes, but at least he knew that Hughes would live. He didn't know that about Neal. He made up his mind, then and there.

"Jones, call an ambulance and wait for it here." Jones nodded and whipped out his phone.

He turned to Diana, "Call for back-up, cause we're going to get Neal."

WCWCWCWCWCWCW

Of course, being Peter, he didn't wait for the back-up. As they drove to the location Paul was leading them to Diana was desperately trying to reason with him.

"Peter, you are in no condition to do this. We need to wait for back-up and go in all at once."

Peter was annoyed, "Yes, and by the time they arrive Neal will be gone! We can't wait!"

Diana wisely chose to close her mouth and it was at that moment when Paul shouted, "That's it!"

The car screeched to a halt and Peter peered out the window. It was indeed old, the walls were crumbling and looked like they would fall down at any moment.

Peter turned to Paul, "Are you sure?"

Paul looked him square in the eye, "I'm positive. This is where I was taken."

That was enough of a confirmation as he needed. He locked eyes with Diana and without further argument they both got out. They left Paul in the car as they approached the doors. As they neared the entrance they could hear a faint yelling.

Without waiting another moment they both slipped soundlessly into the school.

They made their way down the deserted hallway to the two doors at the end. There were no guards in sight and that's what made Peter uneasy.

The yelling could be heard coming from the door on the right and they both headed there.

Peter took a deep breath, it all ended here. Either they would get Neal back or-he shook his head. He didn't want to think of the alternative.

On the count of three they both kicked the door open and were greeted by a horrible sight.

Blood. It was everywhere. On the floor. On the walls. There were three dead bodies lying of to the side but the blood was only coming from one source, Neal. He was lying on the ground, barely conscious. But that didn't matter, he was alive!

In those precious seconds as Peter took everything in David took action. He yanked the limp Neal from the ground and pulled out a knife, putting it to Neal's throat.

"Hmm… now doesn't this seem a bit like de ja vu, Peter?"

Peter didn't respond, he was boiling with rage. This man, the target of all his hate and anger, had outsmarted him yet again. He had been so close and now Neal's life was hanging on the whim of a madman.

**I felt like chapter seemed a bit rushed but I guess I was just eager to finally finish up my story. I'm predicting another two (maaayybe three) chapters. **

**I'm actually really excited to be able to put the complete status on it! **

**Last order of business… I'm at 99 reviews. Let's see who will make it 100! The 100****th**** reviewer will get a sneak peek of the next chapter (as long as they log in so I can send it by PM).**

**SO…REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 15

_ (A/N) First off, sorry it's taken so long to update, and thank you for all sticking with me. Special shoutout goes to thinkpink013 for getting me off my butt! _

_I also know this is short, I'm working on the next chapter I just wanted to give you all something since it's been so long. Again, sorry! And, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own white collar or any related characters!_

PETER

Peter clenched his teeth in barely restrained fury. His vision was tinged with red. He took a deep breath, "Ok, David let's be reasonable."

David responded with a slightly crazed laugh, "Oh Agent Burke, we are beyond being reasonable."

Peter couldn't concentrate, he was too busy watching Neal. Even though he seemed barely conscious, Neal wouldn't look at him.

Diana was seething beside him, so he wasn't surprised when he heard her respond to Monroe, "You might as well give it up, you can't get out of this one Monroe."

David pressed the knife harder against Neal's pale throat. "Maybe not, but I'm at least going to go down in style. If I die, this one dies with me," he shook Neal roughly for emphasis.

Peter heard Neal moan softly in pain. All he wanted to do was run to him and make sure he was ok. It was his fault Neal was kidnapped and ,damn it, he was not going to let him die!

"No one's dying today but you David."

Then, without thinking how disastrous the consequences could be he aimed his gun and shot.

Bang!

And a deathly silence hung over the room.

_Please review! I really do read every single one I get and I love them all! :D_


	15. Chapter 16

_ (A/N) Wow! Thanks for the enthusiastic response! I know that again it's not the longest chapter, but it's longer than the last one. Plus, I wanted to update fast. I'm also well-known for my cliffhangers so…_

_Disclaimer: No, unfortunately I do not own White Collar, at all :(_

_Oh yes, and before I forget I got my inspiration for this chapter from daisesndaffidols, so credit to her!_

NEAL

Seeing Peter was hard. It just reminded him, again, of how worthless he really was. But, then again, he did seem genuinely worried, and mad. Boy, was he mad. He just hoped he wasn't mad at him because he didn't think he could take being yelled at right then.

He was vaguely aware of a heated 'discussion' (for want of a better word) between Peter and David, who was holding a knife to him?

Wow, he was really out of it!

Part of him wanted to run to Peter and just cry, but the more sensible part of him was saying _he doesn't want you, he was better without you. He probably came back to make sure you died. _

Neal shook his head, trying to get rid of the little devil on his shoulder. _No, _he thought, _he cared about me. I know he did. We were best friends._

The thought made him tear up a bit but he was brought back to reality when he heard a loud bang and felt something red hot sear across his left cheek.

He felt himself being dropped, and he fell to the ground in a heap to tired and hurt to care what happened next.

But, before he could fall asleep he saw a wounded David laying next to him, and felt a hand on his shoulder. He thought he heard Peter's voice.

He blinked sluggishly trying to figure out what happened when he heard David speak, there faces only inches away from each other. "At least you're dying too Neal, we'll see Kate again together."

Neal breathed in shock "wha-?"

David looked like he was immense pain, and it was then that Neal saw the red blood seeping out of his left shoulder. But he continued to speak, "That's right Neal. She was my daughter, the only thing I ever loved, and you killed her. Her death made me into what I am, and it's your fault. It's all your fault." David started to slur his words and Neal could only watch with glassy eyes and a heavy heart as he choked out his last words, "Die in hell."

Then, with those last words David's head hit the ground with a ring of finality, and David Monroe, the last living relative of Kate Monroe, never woke up again.

PETER

He was horrified! Did he shoot Neal?! What was he thinking?! Through some sort of mist, he saw both David and Neal fall. He ran to Neal, not even caring what would David would do to him. As he knelt down by Neal's side he could see a small graze on his left cheek, but the real bullet was lodged in Monroe's chest.

Diana tried to stem the flow of blood that was spilling from David's body, but Peter could see that it was futile.

He focused on Neal, and saw that he was drifting. He shook his shoulder none too gently. "Neal, you do not get to leave me now. Do you know how hard I worked to find you? You're not giving up now!"

Peter could see Neal's hazy eyes fixed on David and could tell that David was talking to him, but couldn't hear what was being said over the roar of the blood in his ears and the panic that gripped him like a vice.

He saw as David died, and watched as Neal passed, and heard the ambulance in the distance, but it was all a blur. He thought that at one point Diana might have slapped him, but it did nothing to jolt him out of his reverie.

He stood shakily as Neal was being wheeled away, and all he could think about that snarky con with the ridiculous hat, and the very real possibility that he could die. He didn't want to accept it. His best friend couldn't …die, could he?

_(A/N) Dun, dun, dun! Plot twist! So I'm thinking that there will be one maybe two more chapters before I'll get to push the complete button so… we've almost made it to the end of the ride! Thanks to everyone who's read it! And I leave you with the usual: Please review! :)_


	16. Chapter 17

_I know, I know. It's been awhile. I could tell you about all my finals and AP tests that kept me busy but I'm not going to waste your time. I actually wanted to post this chapter a couple days ago, but my internet hasn't been working. Oh yes, I dedicate this chapter __Bethlovesall__ because it was her review that got me off my butt. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned White Collar… but sadly, I don't. :( _

NEAL

A sharp scent was all that he was aware of. That, and a blur of colors.

And then, even that faded to black as well, with the words "Neal, come back," ringing in his head.

PETER

This time he didn't say anything. He merely got in the ambulance and the look on his face just dared someone to tell him to get off. Nobody did.

They were already working on Neal, "broken ribs, at least three that I can tell for sure. Multiple lacerations, fresh gunshot wound to the upper arm, as well as another older one. From what I can tell there is bruising over 75% of his body and a very high chance of internal bleeding. There also might be-" the lady was cut off by the sudden thrashing of Neal's body.

Peter was watching with dread. "He's in shock!" he heard one of the frantic paramedics shriek. He was frozen with horror, torn between the urge to help and the fear of getting in the way.

He could only watch helplessly as Neal's heart monitor started beeping rapidly as well like a horse galloping. A deafening alarm was blaring throughout the back of the ambulance. He heard another voice say, "he's going into cardiac arrest!" and then he was moving forward without caring, just desperate to do any little thing to help his friend.

He grabbed Neal's hand which was limp and sweaty, hanging over the side of the gurney. He squeezed his hand gently and with tears in his eyes that he didn't know he had he said firmly, "keep fighting Neal. Never give up, ever! I believe in you and I'll always be by your side no matter what. But Neal, you have to come back to us. Neal, come back." Then with a rare display of emotion that none had ever seen save his wife he closed his eyes and let his tears run down his cheeks, hoping against all hope that everything would be okay.

That's why when hours later a doctor told him that Neal was in a coma and it was unlikely he would wake up, he cried again.

_I'm sorry, I know it's short and I know I left it at another cliff hanger but I guess I'm just evil like that. :) Anyway, thanks for those who've stuck with me even throughout my long absences. You guys are really the best! Anyway… review!_


	17. Chapter 18

_Look! Another chapter so soon! Aren't I awesome? :) I hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: nope, I still don't own White Collar._

PETER

He looked so small. With all the wires and tubes going into him he looked small, and young. It had been almost three weeks since Neal had been admitted to the hospital and while the doctor was certain now that Neal would recover physically, he didn't know if he would mentally.

A coma.

The words sounded almost foreign to him. Neal was in a coma. Neal's doctor, Doctor Spright, said the whole ordeal was too much for his body to handle and as a defense mechanism his body shut down. He said in cases like this, patients rarely wake up.

But Peter refused to believe it. He was stubborn after all.

It seemed like a dream to him though. Neal was always so full of life. Always moving, always active, and always with that cheeky smile on his face. It seemed so wrong to see him so small, so pale and so… still. Neal was never still.

He sat by Neal's bed and gripped his hand. Then, he talked. Dr. Spright said it might help and coma patients could often hear what was happening around them.

He talked about work, and about how much El missed him. He talked about baseball, and for Neal's sake, a bit about art. He talked about hospital food, gourmet restaurants, and an art show that he would take him to see.

But he was talking to himself.

There was no indication that Neal had heard a thing. He just lie there, unmoving.

Peter felt a growing sadness and then something else. He felt a sudden desire to yell and scream at Neal. To shake him until he woke up and then shake him some more.

But then he closed his eyes, tired. He would give anything if he could just hear Neal's voice and see his smile one more time.

In a way, Peter thought, being in a coma was worse than death. Of course, death is final and sad, but you can move on eventually. Having someone you love in a coma keeps that tiny spark of hope alive but eventually it kills you from the inside out. And it's almost impossible to move on.

NEAL

He was so, so tired but he couldn't seem to get any sleep. He was floating, but he didn't know where or why.

He was scared, he wanted out. He wanted Peter. He tried yelling for Peter to help him but he couldn't make a sound. He couldn't move either.

On the verge of panic he heard Peter's voice. He was talking some nonsense about how if Neal was awake he would demand better food than what they had in the hospital. He thought he heard a chuckle, and if Neal could have moved he would have smiled. He tried to focus on Peter's voice but found himself slipping into darkness and was too tired to fight it.

2 months later

PETER

Every day, without fail, he would visit Neal. And every day, without fail, he hoped that would be the day Neal woke up. It never was.

Mozzie had visited him a couple times but in the end said it was too painful to see Neal like that. June also came and visited at least once a week if not more, but she had grandkids to care for. El came with him every  
>day for the first week or so before realizing that Peter just needed to be alone. She would kiss Neal on the head, kiss Peter good-bye and then leave them be.<p>

Coming everyday was taking its toll on Peter though. His eyes had dark bags underneath them, and his hair was slowly, prematurely thinning. He was exhausted, mentally and physically worn out.

El noticed and suggested that Peter take a break from the hospital but Peter wouldn't be able to deal with it if Neal woke up without him. He said he couldn't and he continued to visit him every day.

By now, he had a schedule. He'd come in everyday before work for about an hour. Then, after work, before going home he'd stop by for at two hours but usually longer. He would talk about his day and try to wait patiently for Neal to respond. He never did.

He never moved, never even twitched.

WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC

It was several weeks after that when El, Diana, and Jones staged an intervention that something finally happened. They cornered him at work and told him, straightup, that he wasn't going to visit Neal after work that day. He tried to plead his case but to no avail, his protests fell on deaf ears.

"You're wasting away. We never even talk anymore. It's like you're not even there half the time," El pleaded with him. "It's unhealthy Peter. We understand that you miss Neal, we miss him too but he wouldn't want you wasting away like this!"

Peter knew what she was saying was true but he felt like he was abandoning his friend. Something he had promised he would never do.

He couldn't say anything but, "okay," and walk away ashamed of himself.

And that was when everything changed.

_I'll try my best to update more often! I swear! So what do you guys think about Neal being in a coma? Let me know! And please review!_


	18. Chapter 19

_(A/N) I AM sorry for the delay but I believe moving to England is a reasonable excuse don't you think? Plus, I did warn you all that this was a Work in Progress :) Anyway, onward!_

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately I still don't own White Collar… bummer :(_

PETER

It started with a phone call at 10 pm. Peter had come home after work. He and El were sitting on the couch watching a show that Peter wasn't paying attention to. All his thoughts were focused on Neal when the shrill ring of the telephone broke the silence.

El moved to get the phone, "hello?" she asked. There was a silence, and then she gasped loudly and turned a frightening pale. She murmured something unintelligible before turning to Peter and saying the words that he dreaded hearing, "something's wrong with Neal."

Immediately Peter jumped up, snatching the phone from her. "What's happening?" he nearly shouted into the receiver.

The lady on the other end stumbled over her words, "We're not sure, he seems to be suffering from a panic attack."

"Is he awake then?" Peter asked hopefully.

"No, he is still in his coma state but he is very agitated and his blood pressure is rising. We were hoping that if someone he knew-"

Peter interrupted, "I'll be there in 15 minutes."

He hung up the phone and turned to El. "We need to get to the hospital now."

NEAL

He was floating endlessly on a sea of black. The blackness was all around him, so all-consuming that it smothered him. He didn't know how long he drifted, suffocating the whole time, but always on the verge of panic, he would hear a voice. It was a voice that he knew very well. It kept him sane. It kept him from suffocating in the never-ending darkness and then, one day, it wasn't there.

The voice was gone.

PETER

He sprinted past the nurse's station, nearly knocking over a brown-haired woman in pink scrubs, and straight into Neal's room. El was right behind him. He took in the scene before him with wide eyes.

Neal was twitching and grimacing. He seemed to be gasping for air, and the hurried beeping of the heart monitor was an indicator of Neal's racing heart. He seemed to be covered in a light sheen of sweat.

There was a nurse who was holding Neal's hand. She was stroking it softly and seemed to be whispering soft words of comfort. There was a doctor standing over Neal taking his blood pressure and frowning, while another two nurses bustled around checking monitors and dials and the like.

Peter stepped forward, he wanted to say something, but he choked on his own words. Even if Neal wasn't awake he was moving!

A nurse noticed him instantly, "You're Peter right?" and then without waiting for an answer, "Thank God you're here. Maybe you can get him to calm down."

Peter nodded numbly and walked toward the bed. The nurse holding Neal's hand backed away slowly and he took her place. He grabbed Neal's pale hand and held it in his own. For a moment he couldn't breathe. But then the words came, "Neal, buddy. It's ok. Everything is going to be alright. I promise."

The response was immediate; Neal started shaking violently, his ragged breathing becoming shallower.

Peter panicked, "Neal! Calm down! I said everything was going to be alright didn't I? Well, you're just going to have to trust me! I won't let anything bad happen to you." At this point his voice cracked a bit but he couldn't be bothered to care. "I'll always be here for you Neal, you know that."

And then in a whisper, "Just come back Neal. Please. I miss you."

And with an incredible gasp for breath, Neal obeyed.

TWO WEEKS LATER

NEAL

"So they're finally letting me outa this place then?" Neal asked Peter hesitantly, almost timidly.

From the moment Neal had woken up he had been rather wary of Peter. He was acting friendly enough but Neal still couldn't quite shake of the feeling of betrayal he felt. He had an insane notion that at any time Peter could turn on him.

Peter turned around, "Yep! And you'll be back to new in no time!" Peter strode over to Neal's side and, instinctively, Neal flinched back into his pillows.

Peter backed away slowly, "Sorry…"

He turned around, but not before Neal glimpsed his saddened face. He felt a pang of guilt for being the cause of Peter's pain but he couldn't help it. His thoughts and feelings were just too jumbled to make any sort of sense of them.

Maybe, with time, he could learn to trust Peter again but for now they would have to take it one step at a time.

_(A/N) So besides an epilogue which is in progress our journey has come to its end. Neal is safe and willing to open up to Peter which is the best we can really hope for. _

_Please, before you click off my story, review! Feed the hungry author! :)_


	19. Chapter 20

**_(A/N) So this is it. We've reached our journey's end. Thanks for all who've stuck with this story and dealt with my long absences :) _**

**_Disclaimer: No rights here!_**

3 MONTHS LATER

PETER

He was outside of June's waiting for the elusive conman to show but to no avail. With a frustrated sigh he put his coffee mug down and grabbed his phone, dialing the all too familiar number.

There were a couple of rings and then a bleary, "hello?"

"Neal! Where are you? I've been waiting for you."

There was a rustle on the other end and then some muffled cursing before, "Sorry, Peter, I must have slept in. Go ahead without me I'll get a cab."

Peter sighed, "That's what you get Neal for staying up all hours."

Immediately there was an indignant response, "Well I'm sorry Dad but unlike some people I like to enjoy my birthday."

Peter could practically see the smirk that was no doubt gracing Neal's face, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I want you at work no later than 8:45, you hear?"

"Whatever you say boss."

Peter hung up the phone and reached for his coffee mug with a smile on his face. He had missed it, the casual bickering. More than he liked to admit.

He sat there for a moment, sipping at his bitter coffee, lost in thought. Then, shaking his head to clear his brain started the engine.

The criminal underworld didn't sleep after all. It wasn't waiting for him or his partner.

They had work to do.

**_(A/N) Yes, I know it was short. I could have made it longer but I felt like I should just end it here rather than drag it on and on. I felt like this little scene showed how well Peter and Neal fit back together in the end. So, it's short!_**

**_And now, I extend to all of you an offer. If any of you have any story ideas or prompts that you'd like me to give a shot at then I will try my very best! I promise!_**

**_And last but not least a giant THANK YOU to my loyal readers!_**


End file.
